The Test of Friendship
by mbellatwilight
Summary: Bella is 9 and all alone and needs help. Alice finds her starving, thirsty, and weak. Alice helps her, but in the process hurts herself. Full Summary inside! ALL HUMAN! This is a story about the friendship between bella and alice! well lates!-Marissa
1. Summary

**New story...**

Bella Swan is 9 years old and all alone. 11 year old Alice Cullen finds her starving, thirsty, and weak. Alice doesn't have the money to help her so she starts stealing little things like apples, and stuff from a local grocery store. She takes it all to Bella and makes her well again, but when Alice gets caught while getting food for Bella, she is sent to a juvenile, or children's jail as Alice calls it. But what happens when the one Alice helped comes back to help her? This is the true test of friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

**The last Chapter was just the summary so don't freak! Well this is the actual first chapter! So Enjoy!**

_Alice Cullen's P.O.V._

I was walking down the street humming to myself. I was so happy! The boy I like, Jasper, had told me he liked me today! I felt perfectly at ease. I'm Alice I'm 11 years old and in 6th grade. Jasper is 13 and in 7th grade. Jasper is also my brother's, Edward's, friend.

I came to a stop at the end of an ally. I thought I heard something. I looked down the ally, and something moved and whimpered. I walked down the ally, hesitating a bit, in case it was an animal. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed it was a girl. She looked about 8, or 9, and was really pale. To be honest she looked awful.

The girl looked up at me. I could see the fear in her eyes as she whispered "Please don't hurt me..."

This confused me. I didn't want to hurt her. Did I look like I did? "I don't want to hurt you." I told her.

I sat down next to her. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Alice Cullen." I told her. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bella." she said.

"Well Bella, do you want to be friends?" I asked trying to get her to trust me more.

"I've never had a friend before." she said. "I would love to be your friend!" she exclaimed.

"Great! How old are you?" I questioned eager to learn more about her.

" I'm 9." she told me.

"Well, I'm 11. Where do you live?" I questioned her again.

"I don't have a home." she said looking down.

"Oh, well, where is your family?" I asked.

"Don't got a family either." she said sadly.

"What? You mean you have no one?" I was feeling really bad for her.

"I have no one. I'm starving and thirsty!" she yelled.

"Come with me." I told her.

"I can't! I'm to weak to move!" she was screaming now.

"Shush Bella! It's ok I understand." she was crying now. "Wait here I'll be right back." I said.

I went down the street a little ways, and went into the grocery store. I went over and picked up an apple and a bottle of water. I added up how much it would cost all together and got all the money I had out of my pocket. I didn't have enough. Bella was starving, and thirsty. She could die if I didn't get this to her. That thought made me decide what I was about to do. I slipped the apple and water into my purse, and left the store.

I went back to Bella and gave the water and apple to her. "I have to go." I told her. "My brothers Edward and Emmett will be looking for me soon."

And with that I told her I would be back tomorrow, and ran to where I was supposed to meet Edward and Emmett.

Edward was there already. He was a lot taller than me with reddish brown hair, and a smirk always plastered to his face. If you just looked at him you would either think A-he was a jerk with that smirk., or B-He was just trouble. Edward is actually a sweet, caring, brother. He plays the piano, and even composes his on music.

"Hey Shortie!" he greeted me.

"Hey Edward." I greeted him sounding annoyed because he called me shortie.

Then Emmett walked up. "Yo shorter people!" he said. What was with people and the word short?

"Hey Em!" Edward and I said.

Emmett is 16. 3 years older than Edward and 5 years older than me. When you see Emmett you think football star. And guess what? You're right! Emmett is the football star of his high school.

"We need to get home before mom throws a fit." Emmett said. So with that we got in the car and headed home. I kept wondering what Bella was doing even as I went to sleep that night.


End file.
